


Made Me Realize

by Inkblot9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Homecoming, Inspiration, Music, Nostalgia, Piano, Post-Canon, Realization, Redemption, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot9/pseuds/Inkblot9
Summary: There is an antique grand piano in McGucket Manor.





	Made Me Realize

There is an antique grand piano in McGucket Manor.

It has been many years since Ford last had the opportunity to indulge in his musical hobby, yet he takes back to the chords as quickly as if he had never left them. The dance of all twelve worn fingers across the keys allows him to express some things that mere words cannot.

As weeks pass, Fiddleford begins to notice that one particular melody is outshining any others. A string of notes he had never heard previously—as far as he can recall—is now repeating everywhere, whether it's echoing through the mansion’s halls or sneaking into his old friend’s whistles and hums.

“What’s this here ditty you’re stuck on, Stanford?” he asks one afternoon. He leans one elbow against the piano, peering through his green-tinted lenses at the man seated at its bench.

“Ah, it’s a composition of my own, in fact,” Ford replies. “Something new. I’m afraid I’m still a bit out of practice, but this town is a fountain of inspiration…and I daresay I’ve learned more in the year I’ve been home than the forty previous combined.”

Fiddleford nods in understanding, in solidarity. Such is the magic of Gravity Falls.

“Welp, whatever the reason, it’s a good tune, that is,” he says. “Whaddya call it, then?”

Stanford gazes into the unseen distance for a moment, before turning back to lock eyes with his friend. When he speaks, his voice is a soft, wistful murmur.

“ _Made Me Realize_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old meta headcanon drabble I figured I might as well post here too, a dedication to two of my favorite things: Ford finding peace at last, and that wonderful theme tune that I still can't resist whistling along to every single time! I'm aware the original "Made Me Realize" and the Gravity Falls theme aren't technically the same song, but they're so similar and that title strikes me as so relevant and meaningful that I smashed 'em together anyway.


End file.
